percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Calypso Gotzon
History WIP Personality Callie is confident, kind, bright, spirited, laid back, easy going, head strong, smart, stubborn, brace, perky, bubbly, sweet, full of life, and fun loving. As her father is the God of Truth, Callie doesn't like to lie. Fatal Flaw Callie's fatal flaw is vanity, or excessive pride in one's appearance, qualities, abilities, and achievements. Appearance Lucy Callie is a beautiful fifteen year old girl. She has the Gift of Beauty, which was granted by Aphrodite (her Anscetor). Her eyes are the color of sea foam. She has natural light brown hair, which is straight, and dimples. She is very beautiful, and her eyes can be described as dreamy and full of life and wonder, as if she enjoys every minute of life and she can't miss a heartbeat of it. She stands 5'7 ft tall, and is described as looking very athletic. Abilities *'ADHD': Like most demigods, Callie possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that she uses to analyze the fighting style of her opponent. *'Fighting skills': Callie is a skilled user of archery and swordsmanship. *'Dyslexia': Callie's brain is "hard-wired" for Greek. *'Spanish: '''She was raised speaking Spanish, and learning English later on around the age of five. *'Limited Clairvoyance': Callie is able to watch events in distant locations and times, particularly hidden things because of her father can see all. Demigod Powers As the Daughter of Apollo, Calypso has the following abilities: *'Archery': As the god of archery, Apollo excels in archery as well as other target-shooting-based activities, such as basketball. So naturally, Calypso has gained this ability. *'Musical Ability': As the god of music, Apollo is an expert musician, so Callie can play any musical instrument. *'Photokinesis (limited): As the god of light, Apollo has absolute control over it. So, Callie has a degree with this ability, but it isn't as strong as her father's. **Create illusions/hallucinations. **Create light shields/force field. **Project healing energies. **Blast of lights to impale or blind enemies temporarily. **Create a ball or shape of light to blast. **invisible (can't last for long) **concentrate light particles into lasers **manipulate any part of the light spectrum (ultraviolet, infrared, etc). But struggles doing this. *'Pyrokinesis (limited): '''She can manipulate the sun's heat, etc. *'Wisdom: Apollo is the god of intellect and is intelligent, although only Athena, Zeus and Poseidon may surpass him. Naturally, Calypso is also intelligent. *'Limited Precognition:' She has a limited sight of seeing the future, as her father is the God of Prophecy. *'Vitakinesis (limited): '''As her father is the God of Healing, she can heal people/animals. Callie can heal herself. *She can heal people by singing a song to her father (in Ancient Greek). *She can curse others to only speak in rhyming couplets that can take days or even weeks to wear off (depending on strength and number of people in the spell). *She is skilled in physical contests and games. *She excelles in the arts. *She is a skilled musicians. *Legacy Powers *'Gift of Beauty: 'Lucy is very beautiful, she looks as if she's a Daughter of Aphrodite. *'French Fluency: '''Can speak french fluently, due to Aphrodite being her Great-Great Grandmother. Relationships Romance: Derek Reyes Calypso is Derek's girlfriend. Film Calypso Gotzon Because of her beautiful voice, and how much she was identical descriptivly to Calypso Gotzon; Ariana Grande was cast to play Calypso Gotzon. Grande will dye her hair light brown, and will wear eye color contacts. Ariana will be wearing 3 to 5 inch heels to be close to the height of 5'7, which is the height of Callie, as Ariana is 5'0 tall. Ariana's voice will be multiplied when using her Hypnotic Song. Bonita Gotzon Sofia Vegara is casted to play Bonita Gotzon, mother of Calypso Gotzon and great-granddaughter of Aphrodite. Bonita is described to be very beautiful, but looks like a mother, as does Sofia. In the books, Bonita is in her early 40's, as is Sofia. Apollo Is mainly played by Sam Clafin, but his older self will be played by Patrick Dempsey. Clafin is handsome and young, as described in Titan's Curse, but he won't appear 18, instead he'll be desribed as looking in his 20's. Dempsey looks older, and he still is handsome, so he will play the older Apollo as when Calypso described as being awkward because, he doesn't look much older than her. Sam-claflin 240x320.jpg|Apollo patrick-dempsey.jpg|Apollo (older) Aphrodite Alexis Knapp is cast to play Aphrodite, as Knapp is young and extremely beautiful, as is Aphrodite. Notes *Callie is Colombian-American. *Calypso (Greek) means-she who conceals, as she conceals the future from others *Gotzon (Spanish) means- messegner angel *Aphrodite gave Callie the Gift of Beauty. Category:Greek Demigod Category:Legacy of Aphrodite Category:The Lovely Dove Category:Greek Mythology Category:Demigods Category:Children of Apollo Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:The Chronicles of Katrina Sanchez